Shinkyuu Doushi
by RuneWitchSakura
Summary: Yami runs into a guy looking for the Millinium Items...the four 2500 year old Millenium Items. But there's only seven...right? WRONG! Lot's of Yaoi and Anzu Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Title basically means New & Old Kindred Soul,

1234567890

DOMINO, JAPAN

Yami had to hurry home. This was big…very big.

PHEONIX, ARIZONA

"Do you have-?"

"Yami! I have everything," a red haired, green-eyed girl stated, cutting off her Yami. The yami in question was Emerald, the green haired, red eyed, 2500-year-old thief from Egypt. She was currently in spirit form

"I'm just making sure Hikari," she said.

"I know," said her Hikari. Emerald's Hikari was named Ruby. Ruby was a cat demon and was currently wearing their item…the Millenium Armor. The Armor, a lightweight piece of metal Ruby could wear under her shirt, gave them the powers of telepathy and phasing (walking through walls and stuff).

"But you do realize it's seriously annoying," Ruby sighed.

"Hence reason I do it," Emerald said, grinning, before returning to her soul room. Ruby 'humph'ed before heading to the airport.

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA

A black haired, grey-eyed girl rushed around her apartment, throwing things into a suitcase. A white haired, blue eyed, transparent girl watched her and sighed, "You know, Rayne, this wouldn't have happened, had you not waited to pack twenty minutes before the plane leaves."

"Shove it, Snowe! Oh, where is it?" Rayne said, looking for her Millenium Item. Snowe sighed and grabbed it off the dresser, giving her a more solid body. As she slipped the Millenium Armband on her Hikari, she spoke, softly, "Next time, don't take it off. You can't lose this."

"I know. Thanks, Yami," Rayne said, as Snowe faded from view.

'Damn,' Snowe though to herself, 'Being Princess of Egypt was easier that this!'

LONDON, ENGLAND

"We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful Wizard of Oz!" a lilac haired, blue eyed girl sung. The girl's name is Gya, a fox demon. Her Yami, a violet haired, greed eyed swordswoman from Egypt, was named Meg, and at the moment she was grumbling in her soul room. Something about never letting her Hikari near sugar again.

'Gya,' she spoke through the mind link, 'You just went past the airport.'

'Oh, whoopsie!' Gya thought back. Meg just shook her head and sighed.

'Crazy Hikari.'

'I heard that!'

'You did bring the Millenium Headband, right?'

'Uh…'

'GYA!'

GALVESTON, TEXAS

"Wakey, Wakey, Hikari," said a blonde haired, red eyed girl. Her name was Luna and she was the Yami of the Millenium Staff.

"Go 'way 'Ami," came the muffled voice of her Hikari as she snuggled further into bed. Her Hikari had blonde hair and green eyes and went by the name of Stella. Luna finally decided to do the only thing that ever worked.

"Hikari…You only have 5 minutes before the plane leaves." Stella shot up.

"Ah, shit!" Stella ran out of the room as Luna faded into her soul room. It was only a matter of time before Stella figured out she had about four hours before the plane took off.

DOMINO, JAPAN

"He was looking for the Millenium Items, but didn't take the Millenium Puzzle," said Bakura, disbelievingly.

"He said that he was looking for the other four Millenium Items," Yami replied, "But I've never heard of any, other than the seven we have."

"Neither have I," said Isis.

"Then we need to find them," said Ryou. Yugi and Malik nodded their agreement.

"And we need to do it before this guy does," Marik said.

"Right," Yami said.


	2. Chapter 2

DOMINO, JAPAN

"Class, I would like you to meet eight new transfer students," the teacher said, "From Galveston, Texas welcome Stella and Luna Knight." Two girls walked in. One had blonde hair and green eyes while the other had blonde hair and red eyes.

"Hey, y'all," said the green eyed girl, "Ahm Stella. Itsa pleasure ta meetcha."

"And I'm Luna," said the red eyed girl, "Her older sister"

"Only by a year," Stella pouted.

"Stella, why don't you sit next to Marik," the teacher said, "and Luna, how about next to Honda." Marik and Honda raised their hands, allowing the two to sit down.

"Now," the teacher began again, "From London England, we have Gya Tenno and Meg Kurayami." Two girls walked in. One with lilac hair and blue eyes. The other with violet hair and green eyes.

"Hello all. I'm Meg," said the violet haired girl, before pointing to the lilac haired girl, "This is Gya. Beware…she is insane…and taken."

"By who," Otogi asked. Meg answered his question by grabbing Gya and giving her a long and passionate kiss. The teacher's eyes nearly popped out of his head before he could manage to speak again.

"Meg, why don't you set next to Malik," he said, "and Gya, next to Ryou." The two sat down after they figured out who Ryou and Malik were. As you can probably guess, they're on opposite sides of the room.

"Next we have Rayne and Snow Storm from Los Angeles, California." Two more girls walked in. One with hair whiter than Bakura or Ryou's and blue eyes. The other with Black hair and grey eyes.

"Hiya," said the black haired girl, "I'm Rayne. This here's my older sister and all over royal brat, Snowe." Snow glared at the back of Rayne's head. Ryou wasn't sure, but he could of sworn he'd heard Snowe say, "Stupid Hikari." But that was impossible. He was near the back of the room and she was near the front. "Okay, Rayne," the teacher said, "How about you sit next to Yugi. And Snowe, you can sit next to Bakura." The two girls sat down.

"Last we have Ruby and Emerald Jewels from Phoenix, Arizona." Yet another two girls walked in. One with green hair and red eyes; the other with red hair and green eyes. The girl with green hair glared at everyone.

"Emerald, you're an idiot," the red haired girl said, "Hey, I'm Ruby. That's Emerald."

"Alright let's see," the teacher said, "Emerald you can sit next to Anzu and Ruby, you sit next to Otogi." The girls sat down and class started.

1234567890

Okay the seating is like this

(Yugi)(Rayne)(Space to Walk)(Jou)(Kaiba)

(Malik)(Meg)(Space to Walk)(Emerald)(Anzu)

(Hanaski)(Yami)(Space to Walk)(Snowe)(Bakura)

(Honda)(Luna)(Space to Walk)(Marik)(Stella)

(Otogi)(Ruby)(Space to Walk)(Ryou)(Gya)

1234567890

Emerald and Snowe normally have no problems in school, with their Hikaris. Unfortunately, Anzu was hitting on Emerald, obviously thinking she was a guy. This made Emerald: One) Very uncomfortable and Two) Really wanting to kill something. Snowe, Emerald's girlfriend, really wanted to kill Anzu. Everyone in the class noticed, except for Hanaski, Anzu, and the teacher.

Ruby and Rayne noticed because of the mindlink they shared with their Yami's.

Yugi, Jou, and Kaiba noticed because Rayne kept glancing at Snowe, to make sure she wasn't killing Anzu.

Bakura noticed because he was sitting next to Snowe, watching her glare at the back of Anzu's head.

Yami and Ryou noticed because they could sense amusement from their mindlinks.

Marik and Stella noticed because they were behind Snowe and Bakura.

Malik and Luna noticed because of, again, the mindlink they shared with their Yami.

Meg noticed because Malik was watching Snowe.

Honda and Otogi noticed because they were watching Luna and Ruby stare at Snowe.

Gya noticed because of, yet again, the mindlink with her Yami.

During Anzu's flirting session, Emerald and Snowe were passing notes back and forth, written in hieroglyphics. This surprised Bakura who read them out of the corner of his eye.

Can I kill her? - Emerald

No - Snowe

Injure her? - Emerald

No - Snowe

Maim her? - Emerald

No - Snowe

Hurt her in any way? - Emerald

No - Snowe

Why the hell not? - Emerald

'Cause I'm going to - Snowe

Cool! - Emerald.

After the class ended, Snowe met Anzu outside.

"I would very much appreciate it if you were to stop flirting with my girlfriend," she said.

"G-girlfriend?" Anzu stuttered.

"Yes, girlfriend."

"But I thought y-you were a g-g-," Anzu said to Emerald, who cut her off.

"What? A guy? Yeah, I get that a lot. But nope. Fully female." Anzu fainted, but Snowe was still pissed off. Emerald, seeing this, grabbed Snowe by the waist and held her close.

"Aww. Is my wittle Egyptian Princess mad?" she said, nuzzling Snowe's hair. Yami snorted, doubting that Snowe was a princess, much less and Egyptian one. After voicing these thoughts he received 3 glares.

One from Snowe, her pride insulted.

One from Emerald, her girlfriend's pride insulted.

One from Rayne, her past life insulted.

Yami gulped. Meg rolled her eyes thinking, 'Here we go again.'


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I thought I'd get this over with now instead of later in the story since I've already got complaints. (Well complaints and a couple of doubts.) Doubts first. It's not likely that four out of eight would be gay, but hey, this is fan fiction. It's also not likely that they'd all end up in the same class - again it's fan fiction. Let's just say the four yami's scared the crap out of the secretary so she'd put 'em all in the same class cause that makes sense. At least to me anyway.

I AM NOT GETTING RID OF THE AE PLOT! That happened 3000 years ago. The four new ones came 500 years later because Snowe's father was a greedy (insert any words you wish to describe someone you don't like) and wanted control over the Shadow Realm. It didn't work the way he planned. His daughter, a thief, a sorceress, and a guard got it. This pissed him off quite a bit…enough to put bounty's on the heads of all four of them.

The canon is screwed up as it is (at least the American one is. Why the hell did they make his (Malik/Marik - whichever one you call the hikari) voice sound like that?) It's not exactly a parody, but it is meant to be funny. As for the Mary Sue's…yes, none of them have 'decent characterization' or whatever words you used…I admit that. But it's bloody FAN FICTION!

I am sorry if I offended you by this, and you may throw whatever you wish at me if it did. I do accept criticism…this is just my way of explaining it as everyone who reviewed wanted an explanation…HAVE A NICE DAY!

1234567890

It was lunch time, finally. Gya, Meg, and Rayne were starving (a side effect of them all having bottomless pits for stomachs). Yugi offered to have them sit with him and his friends. When they all got their lunches and sat down, they noticed Ryou and Bakura seemed really happy. Whatever Ryou was called to the office for second period must have been good. When asked about it, Ryou replied, "My dad is coming home. And he's gonna stay for a few weeks. He'll be here on my birthday." When asked about it, Bakura replied with a glare. Emerald came to the conclusion, he was happy because Ryou was happy.

"So, where are you guys staying?" Yugi asked.

"Uh, Stella," Gya said, "You did take care of that, right?"

"Take care o' wha?" Stella said

"Where we're staying," Snowe prompted.

"Uh," Stella sweat dropped.

"Stella!" Rayne said.

"Sorry!"

"You'd better find us a place to stay, little star," Emerald growled.

"Sorry dahlia. I specialize in shields n' blastin' things, not mind control." Yugi and co looked at Stella strangely, not knowing what she was talking about.

Honda and Otogi got over this quickly.

Honda grabbed Luna's hands in his and Otogi grabbed Ruby's while saying, "You can stay with me," as the same time. Little hearts were bursting out of their eyes. Gya and co (save Luna and Ruby, as they were too busy trying to get away from the psycho males who attached themselves to them) had to stifle the laughter. If anything, Luna and Ruby were the most independent of them all.

"I have a free room," Yugi offered.

"As do I," Ryou said.

"Alright! Let's split up gang!" Gya said, before giggling, "I've always wanted to say that."

Snowe and Emerald ended up staying at Yugi's home.

Gya and Meg stayed at Ryou's.

Rayne and Ruby (Much to her displeasure) stayed at Otogi's.

Stella and Luna (Much to her displeasure as well) stayed at Honda's.

Both Luna and Ruby were glaring at their other halves who were having trouble trying not to laugh out loud.

1234567890

Seemed longer on paper.


	4. Chapter 4

He was watching the group of students walk home…what luck he had, that the other four Millennium Items were here.

1234567890

"You can't do this," Snowe said to her father, "The shadow realm is sealed. And it should stay sealed."

"I can do this," her father claimed, "And I will. The shadow realm was only sealed because the past pharaohs_ weren't to keen on sharing the power." _

"Sharing the power," Snowe repeated in disbelief, "Are you insane? The reason the shadow realm was sealed was because it was getting out of control. Get over yourself. There is no power for you because Atemu didn't want anyone else to abuse the power." Her father's eyes narrowed as he raised his fist.

pharaohs 

Snowe woke up from the dream. That was the first time her father hit her, but not the last. Her idiotic father went on to create the second set of items following the same procedure that was used in the past. Only thanks to her and Emerald, he was unable to get the total ninety-nine sacrifices he needed.

What pissed her father off more though, was that all four of the items he did manage to create were stolen. Emerald took the Armor, she took the Armband, her guard took the Headband, and Emerald gave the Staff to a sorceress friend of hers. Her father was pissed, pissed enough to put bounty's on all of their heads and then seal them in the items they took.

Snowe rolled over, cuddled into Emerald's side, and went back to sleep.

1234567890

Stella was beginning to enjoy lunch a whole lot more. Honda just couldn't stop flirting with her Yami. And Luna was just barely keeping herself from maiming Honda. Stella was pretty sure that not all of the plans Luna was making in her head to kill Honda weren't entirely possible.

Death by rabbit shoved up his ass.

Painful…might cause death to the rabbit, but she doubted it would actually kill Honda. He'd probably start yelling to the world about the wonderful gift his love gave him. Stella giggled a little causing Luna to glare at her.

"Shut up," Luna said, causing Stella to laugh harder.

1234567890

Emerald was beginning to enjoy lunch a whole lot more too. Otogi wouldn't stop flirting with her Hikari for anything. And like Luna, Ruby had some pretty wild ideas about what she could do to Otogi.

Nothing nearly as good as death by rabbit shoved up his ass, but hey - Ruby didn't have 2500 years to plan out great ways to kill people. Then again, death by rabbit shoved up ass probably isn't that great of a way to kill someone. But hey - at least her Hikari was trying.

1234567890

Gya enjoyed watching everything happen. She sat back, sucked on her lollipop, and waited for one of the girls to just say 'screw it' and pop one of the guys in the head. She knew Meg would step in if need be.

In fact, the only way Meg wouldn't step in is if Gya was on a sugar high rampage. Gya grinned evilly, and took out a bag of Sweet Tarts. Rayne had damn well better tape what was gonna happen.


	5. Interlude: Good Thing Bad Thing

Sorry I couldn't answer reviews last time I was being rushed by my dad. Stupid me didn't do the chores before I got on the computer. (**bashes own head with closest DVD case**)

Alexandre20 - I do accept criticism…I admit I don't deal well with it, but I do accept it. My only excuse is that my brother and I wrote this story a loooooong time ago. By the time I managed to post the first chapter (last time not this time) my brother decided he didn't wanna write anymore. So I'm just trying to finish it. I have the last chapter written and I'm just trying to get this story to that. I have better stories I wanna put up, but I made a promise to my self not to leave any of my stories incomplete. I'll probably redo this sometime in the future. I hope, that if I do, you find that story more enjoyable. Oh, and because you're the only reviewer for the past two chapters (at least when I did this) you get a cookie. (**hands over cookie**) Have a nice day!

1234567890

Interlude: Good Thing Bad Thing

(kinda based of the Good Idea Bad Idea from the Animaniacs)

Well, Luna and Ruby decided to do just what Luna had planned to do.

They went to a pet store, bought two cute fluffy bunnies.

Honda, like Stella predicted, had started yelling to the world about the oh so wonderful gift his love got him. Otogi also did this.

They took said bunnies, and shoved them as far up Honda and Otogi's asses as they could without having to touch either boy (which was pretty damn far).

The Good Thing: The bunnies didn't die.

The Bad Thing: Neither did Honda or Otogi.

1234567890

And just to because I like the Animaniacs so much:

Bad Idea:

Trying to kill someone by shoving a cute fluffy bunny up their rear.

Good Idea:

_Electrocution. Muahahahahahahahahahaha._

1234567890

Gya didn't know why, but after watching the tape Rayne caught of all the action she missed while on sugar high, she had the urge to sing, so she did:

It's time for Animaniacs

And we're zany to the max

So just sit back and relax

You'll laugh 'til you collapse

We're Animaniacs!

Come join the Warner Brothers

And the Warner Sister, Dot

Just for fun we run around

the Warner movie lot.

They lock us in the tower

whenever we get caught

But we break loose

and then vamoose

And now you know the plot!

We're Animaniacs!

Dot is cute and Yakko yaks.

Wakko packs away the snacks

While Bill Clinton plays the sax.

We're Animaniacs!

Meet Pinky and the Brain

who want to rule the universe.

Meet Ralph and Dr Scratchansniff

say hi to Hello Nurse.

Goodfeathers flock together;

Slappy whacks 'em with her purse.

Buttons chases Mindy

while Rita sings a verse.

The writers flipped

we have no script

Why bother to rehearse?

We're Animaniacs!

We have pay-or-play contracts.

We're zany to the max

There's baloney in our slacks.

We're Animanie

Totally insaney

Here's the show's namey

Animaniacs!

Those are the facts.

1234567890

Just a short interlude. I probably only have one or two more chapters left anyway. Lyrics from some site I can't remember the name of, nor can I find again.


	6. Chapter 5

It had been two weeks since the events of the bunnies. Honda and Otogi had learned well enough to back off. During said two weeks, the Yugi gang had found out about the other's Millennium Items. Yami was pissed that they had kept it from them, so Marik offered to torture them.

Meg said she'd torture him back.

Marik said he wasn't scared.

He quickly took back that statement when Meg revealed that exactly how she would torture him back. But we won't get into that as this story is only rated T.

Both groups (excluding Anzu) were having a picnic in the park, when lo and behold, the Evil Dude came out.

"I want the items!"

"And I want a million bucks," Rayne replied, "But you don't see me getting that do you!" Emerald snickered at this, so Evil Dude saw fit to blast her into a fountain. Snowe didn't like this. Snowe decided to rectify this by stealing Luna's staff and whacking Evil Dude over the head with it.

"OWIES! OKAY! STOP! I'LL GO AWAY AND BE A GOOD LITTLE BOY NOW!" Evil Dude yelled. The next hit from Snowe sent his hair flying into the air. Well, it wasn't actually his hair. It was a wig. The two groups and Evil Dude watched as the wig floated away in the wind. The two groups turned back to Evil Dude.

"You gotta be shittin' me," Honda said.

"Pegasus?" asked Yugi.

But before Pegasus could reply, Snowe whacked him again. This time he was knocked unconscious. Luna, finally realizing her staff was taken from her, stormed over.

"Gimmie that!" she yelled, grabbing the staff back from Snowe. She stormed away, pouting.

It was **her **staff, dammit.

1234567890

I might decide to redo this later, but for now it's **THE END**. Enjoy people, and GOOD NIGHT!

Rune.


End file.
